


Take Me Away

by orphan_account



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, Dark, Double Penetration in Two Holes, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When he was a young miner, Megatron was fragged by a group of miners and a cruel overseer. Thankfully Terminus was there after to comfort him (with sex).
Relationships: Impactor/Megatron (Transformers), Megatron/Others
Kudos: 13





	Take Me Away

_"No please no!" cried Megatron, clawing at the ground but the miner on top of him didn't listen. He laughed and thrust his enormous spike into Megatron's unprepared valve, ripping the insides until they bled. Megatron screamed in agony, tears pouring from his optics as he was fragged mercilessly. Another miner stepped forward and eased his way into Megatron's tight aft port. Megatron froze up, whimpering as they pounded away at him. Another mech quickly stuffed his valve while another roughly shoved digits into his overstuffed valve, fingering him and pinching his node. All the while, the overseer watched and stroked his spike, smiling and enjoying the young miner get fragged through unwilling overload after unwilling overload._

_***_

"Shh, it's okay Megatron," Terminus said, stroking Megatron's back. He gently lowered the miner onto the berth and kissed him. "Let me take it all away."

"But you'll hurt me," Megatron said, still sobbing.

"I would never hurt you," Terminus said, rubbing Megatron's panel.

Megatron reluctantly opened up for his friend and mentor, exposing his brutalized valve that was still dripping with the transfluid of at least a dozen mechs. Impactor gently fingered him, rubbed his node until he came. Then he eased into his sloppy valve and started a gentle pace. 

The other mech's transfluid was displaced and dripped down onto the berth. Impactor kept going.

"But isn't this disgusting?" Megatron said, humiliated.

"Of course not. You're beautiful, my sweet Megatron," Impactor said.

He kissed him and Megatron melted into it, happy to let things go for a moment. 


End file.
